percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Thirteen of Doom
The thirteenth chapter of Eternal Destiny CHAPTER THIRTEEN OF DOOM Rune pushed Garfield away with his hands, only to find that Garfield was way too heavy. "That is what happens when you pick a fight with me," Trachius said. "None can truly best me. In a fair fight, I struck down a demigod of the Big Three!" "With all due respect, do you mean Skylar?" Roy asked, walking up to them. "No," Trachius said. "A daughter of Poseidon..." "In order to get there we need a boat to take us across the sea," the man said. "Any idea where Skylar left the ''Iliana?"'' "No," Trachius said reluctantly. "I'm not even sure if she's still in working order. We need a new boat. And someone who can work with boats." "I hear there's this one girl," he suggested. "My friends over at Camp Half-Blood found her. A daughter of Athena who repairs boats under the guidance of Kelsey Fisher. Her name is Caitlyn Dean." Trachius grinned. "Looks like we're paying a visit to Camp Half-Blood." When he arrived, he encountered Kelsey herself aboard the ''Argo II. "Kelsey Fisher, I am here to collect Caitlyn Dean for the sake of her skills with boats."'' Kelsey took a silver coin in her hand. "What will happen to her if I let you?" Trachius grinned again. "Does it really matter?" She flipped the coin, and it turned into a sword. "Yes, it does matter, and no, you won't get Caitlyn." "In that case, I'm through asking your permission." The two fought for less than a minute before Trachius slammed her into a wall. Her head was bleeding, and her body went limp. Then Trachius went downstairs to find Caitlyn herself... "You..." Caitlyn shook her head from behind Roy. "You killed Kelsey! And then you lied to my face about it! You bas-" Note: She did say the whole word, Wolf just didn't feel like writing it. Caitlyn swung her hammer at Trachius. Garfield removed himself from Rune's body to protect the cyclops. Rune, now free, held up Kalései. "Termite! Termite! Woodpecker! Termite!" "With all due respect, what's your plan, Rune?" "We're destroying the boat," Rune said with a grin. "And then I'm taking down Trachius, Caitlyn, and Garfield." "Actually, with all due respect, I think Caitlyn is on our side now. She is sort of annihilating Trachius as we speak." "What?" Rune complained. "But I called dibs!" "No," Caitlyn said with ferocity in her eyes. "This is my job. He's had this coming to him for a long time." Caitlyn swung her giant hammer into Trachius's chest. He flew over the side of the boat and landed in the water. Meanwhile, water started pouring into a hole in the wood of the boat. "The boat's sinking!" one of the men cried. "Hurry. If we start swimming that way, we can make it to Oka Harbor!" another shouted. Several of them grabbed chunks of wood to float on and then jumped into the water until Rune, Roy, and Caitlyn were the only ones still aboard. "So," Caitlyn asked. "Mind if I join you two, maybe help fix up the S. S. Noatak?" Rune grinned. "No problem!" Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Twelve of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Fourteen of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 23 February, 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Let's face it, none. Category:Eternal Destiny Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Chapter Page